Interconnect links (in the form of cables and so forth) are used to couple various types of electronic devices, such as computer systems, peripheral devices of the computer systems, storage systems, servers, routers, and other devices. Modem electronic devices operate at high frequencies, with signals communicated over the cables to transfer data and control information. To reduce radiated emissions, cables are typically shielded with an outer shield. In addition, connectors that connect the cables to respective devices are also typically shielded to reduce radiated emissions. A primary concern of radiated emissions is the potential for electromagnetic interference (EMI).
A cable includes one or more wires that terminate at corresponding contacts (male or female) in a connector. The connector typically includes a housing or shell to enclose the contacts. The connector contacts are designed to mate with corresponding contacts (female or male) in a port provided in the outer chassis of an electronic device. Typically, the connector shell is electrically contacted to the outer shield of the cable. Also, once the connector is mated with the port, the connector is also electrically contacted to the chassis of the electronic device. As a result, a substantially continuous shield is provided from the chassis of one device or system to the chassis of another device or system, which helps reduce EMI.
However, shield designs for connectors that were adequate for lower operating speeds may no longer be acceptable for higher speed operation. At higher speeds, the rise and fall times of signals are decreased, which leads to increased radiated emissions at higher frequencies. As a result, connectors may become “leaky.” The problem of radiated emissions from “leaky” shields of connectors is exacerbated when a large number of such connectors are placed in close proximity to each other, which sometimes occurs in systems having large numbers of nodes and devices. Thus, as operating speeds continue to increase and the density of electronic equipment and corresponding connectors increases, EMI protection provided by conventional connector designs may not be adequate.